


Monsters

by daimondxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Eren Loves Levi, F/F, F/M, Horror, I Tried, M/M, No worries, erens aged up so, ereri fam, i mean i have a weird update schedule, im a insomniac so expect updates at midnight, i’m trying, levi chill tf out, levi just wants to levi, like a batman au type of thing, lit, lots of gore, lots of i need to edit bUT oh well, loys of cussing hoes, mikasa is obsessed with eren, sleep ? ha never heard of her., ummmmmm please give this a chance, wtf eren ya need to chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daimondxx/pseuds/daimondxx
Summary: "you let me violate  your justice. you let me desecrate what you love. you let me penetrate your soul. you still think that you're free? think again. i own your soul, you cant fight that"::"my pain is constant and sharp. i do not hope for a better world for anyone. in fact, i want my pain to be inflicted on others. i want no escape."\\levi's thoughts were always jumbled. one thing for sure is that he wanted to destroy gotham and everybody in it, but would that before or after his psyhiatrist destroyed him?or in which eren and levi kill their morals and people





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ha i got this idea one day while i was eating soup... so enjoy the prologue and my soup story

levi was tied to a chair and was sedated. it was all hanji's fault he was even in this facility. she had insisted on wanting to tease and play with the bat even when i clearly told her not to. levi blew out a piece of his hair out of his face and put on his signature grin. it would take levi month to get everyone in her to corporate so that he could escape. levi pushed that thought to the back of his mind. for now, he would have to worry about how to deal with his doctor, who he has heard was the youngest yet the best doctor here. levi would have fun breaking him into to. he almost felt bad,  _almost._

they two guards next to him pushed his wheelchair toward were the doctor would be holding him. once they gold to his cell he noticed the plain white bed and the silver glint of the toilet bowl. the air in the hall smelled of medicine and lemons. the smell burned his nose. levi stood up and walked into his cell. and the garuds locked him in. their was a white chair and a pen sitting in it. he figured that the doctor would be here soon.

and soon did the doctor come. not even five minutes later (not that levi was counting) the doctor unlocked his cell and walked in. levi's wrist was tied to the ground and he was tempted to rip it out of the wall and run to his base but he took a deep breath and controlled himself. he'd for now enjoy toying with the doctor. "helloooo doctor," levi started with a crackled clear in his voice. "aren't you the prettiest little thing!" he said as he sat up and stared deeply at the doctor.

the doctor had honey golden eyes that looked void and empty of any life. interesting, levi thought. maybe there was more to the doctor than what appeared to the eyes. the doctor had messy brown hair with a pink clip holding his bangs down. he had on a lab coat with skinny slacks.his lab coat had a tag on it that read 'Dr. Yeager'. his button up shirt that he had on underneath was white. the doctor ignored levi's statement and he's dark green eyes staring at him and put on his glasses. he picked up his clipboard and pen and finally looked up at levi. his eyebrows were scrunched together in thought. after a few minutes of him and levi staring at each other the doctor finally spoke up.

"my name is dr. yeager. i will fix your fucked up brain, one way or the other." he said his voice was blunt and monotonous. levi grinned harder if that was even possible. yes, he was going to enjoy this doctor.


	2. Worst in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren is determined to break this little fuck, even if it kills him.  
> levi is already has a plan to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye this takes place 3 weeks after the prologue dudes and there is a playlist for this book, ill lit the song for the chapter before it starts like this: SONG//ARTIST. yw
> 
> also ooc levi....oops

**_GRRLS//AVIVA_ **

"why'd you do it? Can you at least tell me why you kill?" eren said with an exasperated sigh. this was eren's hardest patient he just couldn't crack open this man's brain and rewire it. but he would. he always did. levi sat straight up in his small bed in the cell. his skin pale white and dark green hair disheveled in all different directions. levi's dark green eyes lazily glanced at eren. truth be told, levi could escape this facility at any time but there was something about the empty look in the doctor's eyes, how the doctor's lips alway seemed to be slightly red.

levi took a deep breath and looked into the doctor's eye's and spoke. "you always look dead. cold and lifeless. the only color that stands out is you eyes and you cherry lips...your lips on some days redder than slick blood that drips off my knives and on other days the are lighter than the blush of a schoolgirl!" levi bursted out laughing at his last remark. clutching his sides in joy. but eren didn't laugh.. they never laugh.

"mr. ackerman. please focus. if you don't cooperate this way we would have to resort to electric therapy." eren said while rubbing his temples. he was tempting to unwrap a cherry lollipop and suck on it out of frustration. he would have to deal with that addiction at a latter date. right now he had a chuckling patient with dark eyes and scratches on his face.

"enough about me. what about you? what makes you look so dead? maybe you don't have friends..or maybe you just don't like your job? no, you have a bigger reason to why wrists look slightly pink and scarred." levi said suddenly serious. maybe..just maybe he wouldn't be escaping alone out of this building. see, levi had the thought that maybe he could break eren. or maybe he was already broken. they would soon find out. levi was _dying_ to know.

eren took a deep breath. he keep on repeating that this was for the greater good and one day everyone would finally appreciate him for breaking one of the most wanted people in gotham city. that was enough to get him do what he was about to do next.

"i'm unimportant, im useless and quite frankly boring. why would you what to know about me? a depressed doctor who has some serious mental issue is hardly relevant to you a murderous psychopath with, i suspect, schizophrenia and an antisocial/dissocial Personality disorder. you are a twisted, psychotic person. why do i matter to you?" eren rolled his eyes at himself. he couldn't believe he was sinking down to his level. he really would do anything for this. how much more lonely could he get?

"you know, no one gets it. i mean they claim to read you like a book and that they know you. but they don't even listen. how could they understand? eren, you might not matter to them but you could matter to me. we can be fucked up together, and as long as you stay by me side no one will ever hurt you again."levi said as he stood up and held out his hand. he walked towards eren only for the chain around his pale ankle to yank him back some. his ankles had red lines from the movement. he didn't even flinch at it.

eren eyes widened at the thought of someone finally staying with him. just so he can throw him away. no, never again.

"that's a nice offer mr. ackerman but ill have to pass. i've had my fair share of broken hearts. why would i trust you? i mean you probably want to use me to get out of this hell hole. then you would toss me to the side like a rag doll. i know how this game goes and i'm done playing it." eren stood up and grabbed his clipboard. he walked towards the door and opened it. " see you tomorrow mr. ackerman." eren said as he left he closed the door behind him and locked it.

levi yelled a string of curse words out of frustration. he would get him tomorrow.

::

eren never trusted his instincts. i guess that's why he was confused on why his body and mind were screaming for him to true the insane man that lived next to his office. eren was sitting down in his usual sit he sat in when he was talking with levi. his clipboard in hand and his legs crossed he so badly wanted to believe what levi was saying was true that he wouldn't leave him behind like everyone else did to him. he want to scream and shout. his mind was tearing him apart more than it usually did. this man, was making him question everything he has and will do with his life and eren didn't like it. at all.

levi was skinny and very short for that matter. eren was taller than him, which was strange since eren was younger than him. levi was wearing the clothes the facility made him wear, which was a light green jumpsuit. he hand a chain around his ankle to keep him from leaving or harming eren. eren probably would let him harm him, he knew how useless he was. 

"you know, i could at anytime. it wouldn't be hard. really i could have left the first day i came here if i wanted too." levi said as he sat back in his chair and messed with the beding. eren scoffed. he doubt levi could leave this high security place so soon. he had barely been here for 3 weeks! he especially didn't think that he could have left on the first day but eren decided to play along.

"so why did you stay?" eren said with an amused tone. he had the strange feeling inside of him. he wanted to make it stop and not mess with it at the same time. eren was a mess. he would later scold himself about letting himself feel actual emotions. he spent years locking them up and just when he thought he threw the key away there he was in the process of unlocking the door again. he really wanted to slap himself. he would later probably find himself with a knife sitting in a bathroom fixing the damage this man in front of him was doing to him.

"i noticed the look in your eyes the emptiness and it intrigued me.but now i don't see it anymore. so my job is done. i will leave tomorrow. you're welcome to come with." levi said at looked at the floor he already thought he knew eren's answer but he always did have a way of surprising me.

"how about this," eren started setting his stuff down on the ground with a calm expression. inside he was screaming at himself for doing this alot was on the line here, his job, his life, and any chance of going back to the way things was. "if you can get out of this cell and meet me in front of this building at exactly 7:00 i'll go with you. if not i'll assume you didn't leave at go to my house and read at book." eren gave up at any chance of not going through with it.

levi held out his hand. "deal." he said voice firm and sure."deal." eren said back. eren left his watch on purpose as a way to help out the man. and left his cell and locked the door behind him. eren looked down the hall that was filled with guards, there was no way he could do it. it was already 6:30 eren grabbed his stuff and waited out front. by the time he got done with that he clicked on his phone and it read 6:45. he smirked. he would be reading in his bed in no time. nothing was going change.

oh how he was wrong.

::

as soon as he heard the door click to the sound of it being locked he wasted no time in grabbing eren's watch and slipping it on his wrist. he took the bobby pin he had bend it into a shape to unlock his ankle he did  that walked over to the door. and jiggled the bobby pin around like before his breath warm on the back of his hands as he concentrated on open the door. he heard a click and slowly opened the door to see two guards. one was close behind his door and the other was facing a different direction. levi slowly grabbed his gun while holding back a fit of laughter. he needed to get his act together if he want to get out in time. he kept on wondering why this challenge was started to mean so much to him but he brushed it off he need to focus.

levi successfully grabbed the gun without the guard noticing he needed to cause chaos so he shot both of the guards and took the master keys off of one of them he couldn't hold it in anymore an laughed as hard he could as he unlocked all the cells. glanced at the wat and it read 6:45. he started to make his way down the building saw a sign that read: INMATE POSSESSIONS. he ran toward the direction it was pointed to and used to key to open the door. he smile widely as he saw his purple pinstripe suit.

"oh baby! i missed you!" he quickly changed and put on his purple dress shoes. he saw a bigger gun in the corner of his eyes. it must have been his lucky day! he grabbed it and looked at his watch, 6:50. dammit, he needed to hurry up. levi ran out of the room and out of the building as fast as he could to see a doctor standing at the gates grinning at him.he was out breath huffing and puffing ere giggled and levi swore that eren would from now on always laugh. eren now understood the punchline. 

ere stood there staring a the man before him. levi had changed in that short time space into his pinstripe suit that fit him well, almost too well to be honest.he had blood smeared on his face and his eyes had a wild look in them. eren decided to unlock the door that was holding back his feelings.

"well looks like you won." eren said after a while to break the silence that fallen on them.

"yeah, lets go before the guards see us."levi replied simply while grabbing his hand and dragging his to the parking lot.

"that one's mine." eren pointed to a small grey car. they ran to the car and got inside. eren tossed levi the keys and they pulled off with grins on there faces and the windows down. you could here the police sirens outside the building that they left it would be awhile till they noticed levi left. eren didn't mind that.

after a while of driving in peaceful silence they pulled up to what appeared to be an out amusement park. there where men guarding the entrance.levi pulled up to the intercom and pressed the button.

"who is it?" a gruff voice answered with tiredness. he sounded like he had just woken up from a nap.

"you better have not been asleep, trace."levi said with clear annoyance. eren raised an eyebrow and was oddly calm considering he was about to join a gang for a man that probably didn't even know his first name. eren was okay, and okay was an upgrade from what he usually felt at night. speaking of night, wherever this park was it far enough away from the town so that you could see the stars in the sky. eren had the urge to cout them.

"aye! boss your back! ridler was talking about if you didn't leave yourself by next week he would get you yourself! haha." eren noticed now that the man was awake he had a thick russian accent that was deep.

"yeah, yeah, whatever just open this door before i fire you with actual fire." levi said with the same annoyed tone before and rolled up the window. you could hear a muffled you got it boss for the intercom before the gates opened. the place was huge. when we first pulled in to our right looked to be a forest and to our left looked to be a normal building. but in front of us was a big building with the words: MAD HOUSE, in glowing green letters. eren was in awe. this was certainly better than his old life. and considering his long list of mental issues eren had, he was sure he would fit in.

"we will be staying at the madhouse, on the left is the laboratory and on the right is question park. i'll show you around and you can meet up with our tailor to get you custom outfit for tomorrow. oh and you can get a tattoo if you want to tomorrow also." levi said as he turned to look him in the eyes.

"come on, let's start." levi got out of the car and eren followed suit, he still couldn't believe he was actually doing this. levi didn't believe it either. a boy that looked to be around 16  came up to levi took the keys and drove off. fancy eren thought to himself. the boy can be after to seconds with a green and purple motorcycle and gave levi the keys and walked off.

"alright, hop on." eren did as he was told and held onto levi for support he reared up the engine. "first stop the laboratory."  levi took of in that direction. it didn't take long to get there. levi parked and opened the door to the 5 story building. eren was amazed at how long it must of took to build all this. he also thought how dumb could the police be to not notice the construction site. levi held the door open for levi and eren was met with the cool breeze of air condition in the build that alone was pleasing not to mention what he actually saw.

"this is the first floor is the parlor." levi announced as everyone in the turned towards him. along the left side of the wall was chairs and what appeared to be tattoo equipment with it the other side had couches and chairs . their was 10 people in the room and all of them were staring at me. jokes on them their all extra that won't get any actually dialogue anyways. 

"this is where we get gang tattoos." levi said while walking forwards they all soon went to acting like i wasn't there. we walked up the steps to the next floor. 

"the second floor the tailor. he has his own floor only because how good he is." levi said while stepping over boxes and random yarn strings. we soon did came across a man with wild hair and strings all over him. he was focus on sewing up a suit that looked just like levi's almost.

"carter. you should clean up around here." levi stated and the man immediately looked up. he had a genuine smile on his face and stopped what he was doing.

"oh! joker, your back! and you're doing a tour? but you never do personal ones!' he said in an excited tone levi smiled fondly and looked and the disorganized man.

"ah, yes. this one is going to be staying with me. we need a suit for him asap. you can put a pause on mine.  if he tells you what he wants can you get it done tomorrow afternoon?" levi said as he leaned against the wall. at times like these eren forget that he's a killer. but i guess eren was one now too

"of course, what would you like mr...?" the man questioned and eren came forward.

"um, to keep with the theme, i guess, harley quinn." he sounded sure of himself towards the end. levi smirked and turned another way. "i'll wait by the stairs." he whispered and walked off.

"alright! what do you want mr. quinn?" he said in a cheerful tone. he got a pen and a piece of paper out and sat done ready to write.

"um, i would like my theme to be red and blue please. i want shorts and a t-shirt and a jacket." eren said he really didn't care what he looked like. what he cared about was not being alone anymore.

"alright come by around lunch and it should be ready! also tell joker i said his suit will be ready thursday." i nodded and walked back to the stair surprisely without tripping over something.

"i'm ready for the rest of the tour of the building." i said as i approached levi. "he also does hair by the way." he stated in respond as he walked up the stairs that lead to the next level. i always did think id make a cute blond.

when we reached the next level i was greeted with a loud bar that got quiet when they saw levi. "this is the third floor. the bar." he stated boringly and continued going up the stairs. i followed and some enough they went back to talking and joking around. levi had apparently was not messed with around here.

"this is the fourth floor: the doctor. he patches you up when you gets beaten or hurt." levi stated. it was sparkly clean in the floor and the were people in the beds and a man waved at levi and levi nodded back. the air smelled like disinfectant spray, it burned eren's nose. they continued on to the top floor.

 

"this is the laboratory were every joker toxin or poison came to be. it was made by the craziest person i've ever met.. and that coming from me!" levi laughed at the end of the sentence. he lead me in the find a lady with slightly green skin and reddish brown hair putting something down like her life depended on it. she suddenly looked up at us.

"ah! i'm poison ivy but you can call me hanji." 

"hello i'm quinn." i said simply as i shook her hand.

levi glared at her as she proceed to ask if i wanted to test something out for her and levi quickly pulled me out of the building before I could say yes. rude. once we got outside levi looked at me and said that i would thank him later.

we got back on the motorcycle and headed towards the forest. eren could get used to this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i don't have a writing schedule yet but ill start planning one asap!


	3. Cherry Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eren finds out that there in little to none sane people here. he feels his sanity slipping from his grasp.
> 
> levi runs from his past and as he stops for a breath of air, his past catches up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate being an insomniac but luck y'all get an early chapter unlucky me i get 2 hours of sleep and pot of coffee
> 
> sleep? never met her.

**_SAINT BERNARD//LINCOLN_ **

 

with the wind blowing in his face, eren realized that this was in fact real. for some reason that didn't beg him as much as it should have. eren was turning into the monster he so desperately wanted to fix. eren held in tighter to levi and he could have sworn he saw a light pink color dusting levi's cheeks but quickly brushed it off. eren was good, but not good enough to make the joker fall in love with him. no, eren deemed that impossible along with breaking the man in front of him. they soon arrived in the middle of a woods that looked man made, by the way all the trees were in rows and were practically perfect. eren kinda wished he was a tree, never alone and obvious to my untimely death.

 

"there are two of them." eren stated whilerocking back and forth on his heels.

 

"no shit, riddler has kids and likes his space." levi stayed and started walking towards the house-like building. eren jogged to keep up with levi's fast pace. levi knocked on the double doors with a scowl on his face, there was something that told me he wasn't happy with the riddler. i mean, who wouldn't be? from what I heard on the news he sounds like a major jackass. eren too had studied the man's mental state before, and from what he could tell, the man wasn't insane. just obsessed with proving his mental capabilities, eren didn't know he had kids though. soon, a girl with blonde hair with a strip of red in it opened the door. she didn't seem fazed by seeing the joker but she did when she saw me.

 

"hello, joker. i see you found yourself a play-thing. do you need my father?" she her voice light and soft.

 

"yes but first, i wanted to introduce him to his children."levi said slightly annoyed.

 

"armin, your mentor is here you ass!" she shouted for him. the boy came running down the hall in black pants and a black shirt with a question mark on it. he was matching the girl next to him. the boy had blonde hair and blue eyes he looked just like the girl next to him. eren assumed that they were twins. they even had the same strip of bright red in there hair. on any other day eren would have assumed that they dyed it but had meet their mother and he could see that they had to get that from her.

 

"hello, mentor. is it time for training?" the boy said and then his eye flicked of to me and he looked at me up and down, like he was analyzing his paper. "oh hello there, my name is armin but people around here call me quiz nice to meet you." he took out his hand and eren grabbed it and shook it. armin look at his sister and she sighed and spoke up, he tone nicer than before.

 

"hello, i'm historia but people call me query. we are the children of poison ivy and the riddler." she said looking at me. levi looked please with this. they invited us in their house which was surprisingly only one story. to eren left was a bedroom and to his right was another one. these too had a bathroom next to each of them. eren was starting to get jealous, his house, or rather his old house was never this big.

 

"wait until you see the madhouse." levi said with a grin on his face. it was like this man could read his thoughts. they walked into the next room that had a giant computer in it and a desk next to it.

 

eren saw other bedroom that was bigger than the other bedroom he assumed this is were hanji and the riddler slept. armin had soon walked back up to they and apologized saying that his father was in the lair and not at home as he had previously thought. they left the house and walked next door. the door was locked but levi took out a key and unlocked it. they were on the same chain as the keys for the bike. eren walked in first. it was all one room. straight ahead of him was a man in a suit with question marks all over it sitting at his computer typing away at something there was a table that alined the left wall and had chemicals and notepads sprawledianed out all over the table and on the other wall there was nothing but books levi walked up to man and pushed him out of his chair.

 

"dammit levi what d you want? by the way you have a job tomorrow to let the batman know your back for sure." somehow the man saw eren and walked towards me and grabbed my hand. "hello there-" before he could finish levi slapped his hand out of his and glared at the man. eren stared at the man in front of me. he had large eyebrows and icy blue eyes. he had bags under them and it looked like he hadn't sleep for days. he had sandy blonde hair and was smirking at levi.

 

"oh? this one's yours? nevermind that, i'm married to the most perfect woman anyways. i'm erwin but you can call my the riddler. my mass intellect is strong and apparently hereditary since my kids have it. but i guess that's what you get when you mix a genius scientist and a genius lawyer, though as a lawyer i have broken a few laws." he said rambling levi looked at eren and eren must have looked desperate to leave because he took me to bike while telling erwin a lame excuse.

 

the outside air was cool against eren's cheeks and levi lead him towards the biggest building in the park. his house. the riddler last had huge eyebrows that eren would find himself smirking and teasing him about at a later date right now, all eren could think about was sleep.

 

he was tired and it was almost this 3 o'clock in the morning and eren was beat. the mere thought of a bed made eren want to moan, which admittedly was weird but now that he was part of this world, wasn't weird good?

 

eren didn't have time to debate this because soon enough levi was motioning for him to get on the bike. eren loved this feeling, the rush he was getting of just being with levi- the shear irony and pain of it all. it was like all his life he was told that this people are the bad guys and now he sees who the true villains are.

 

eren already knows that he's losing his shit. levipulled in front of his house and the boy from earlier was waiting for him. levi threw his keys toward him and he caught it and got on the motorcycle and drove it into the a nearby garage.

 

how many people did levi have at his dispense? eren was about to calculate how many he would need and how many people her saw in the laboratory but he saw levi walk towards the house and open the door. ere ran to catch up.

to be honest, eren didn't think that he would be sleeping in the same house as the joker one day. that didn't seem like something he would do, that thing being sentiment of that level but he he was standing in the middle of his living room.

 

he house had a theme of black and gray's but in random areas there was splashed of

green and purple..the style was unique to say the least, but for some reason the odd coloring was pleasing to the eye.

 

levi looked at eren staring at his house and part or him wondered, what exactly told him to bring the man into his house. the deal was that levi stay with eren not bring him into his house and let him sleep with him. levi would say he is going insane if it wasn't already clear that he already is.

 

levi grabbed eren arm gently and lead him to his bedroom. the thought of them sleeping together left a pleasant feeling in levi, he tried to act like it didn't matter and biases about the whole thing.

 

eren on the other hand was bright red and was internally screaming at the thought of sleeping with him. i mean, the joker is insanely hot.

 

"take off your shoes before going in. i'm going to take a shower." levi said and he took off his shoes. hewalked toward the bathroom and closed the door.

 

eren took of his shoes and sat down on the bed after what felt like hours levi came out of the bathroom (sadly) fully clothed and told him he could go in now and gave him some of his clothes. soon eren got done getting dressed and came back into the room to find levi already laying down.

 

(eren wouldn't sleep that night, tossing and turning with theories about the future. though he supposed that this wasn't that bad, having a whole night to stare and the peaceful figure next to him was nice and he supposed that he could get used to it.)

 

::

 

eren hated hated having to wake up early. it was one of those necessary things that he always had to do (to his dismay). so for the first in what had to be years he got to sleep in he didn't want to let go of the warm figure he was clinging to or open his eyes but he reluctantly opened them to see what the warm figure was he met with dark green eyes and an even darker green hair.

 

levi had pale skin but the paint that was usually on there was washed off, and eren thought to himself that this was the real levi. eren liked this levi perhaps more than he liked the joker.

 

the knock on the door made eren jump and fall out of the bed he let out a low groan and levi laughed-one of his rare real laughs that could heal the sick and make eren lovesick.

 

"come in." levi said with a smile plastered on his face. his cheeks dusted with that oh so familiar light pink color. the same boy from yesterday was here. maybe this boy was levi assistant? that was the only thing that seemed likely.

 

"mr. quinn's suit is ready...i left you keys on the kitchen table" he said and left quickly as he came. levi signed and got up.

 

"let's go."

 

::

 

the first thing that came to eren's mind when he saw his suit was that what the shirt said was right. i am a monster. he wondered who his daddy was...maybe one day that can be levi? eren dismisses that as something that will never happen.

 

eren had a new suit and it looked... interesting to say the least.

 

eren got a string of complements from the tailor and a small you look good from levi. he felt his cheeks heat up when levi said that-he needed to get whatever this feeling was under control before it kills him.

 

they went back down to the first floor were levi told him that he had to get the gang tattoo which was a simple skull with the words 'jokers ace's' written under it. it hurt as most people made it out to be. eren wanted some more tattoos.

 

he got a heart under his left eye and a 'rotten tattoo' design under his other eye. eren bleached and dyed his hair. he was no longer eren he was quinn in his mind.

 

"what now?" eren said while gently rubbing where his tattoos were.

 

"we get a bird and catch a brat."

 

::

 

"alright this is the plan."

 

erwin spoke, voice loud and booming with authority. if eren was so infatuated with levi, he might have found himself looking into getting it with erwin, but no right now he wanted levi's heart. little did eren know that levi wanted his.

 

didn't everyone want something from life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodnight peeps
> 
> sorry for the late chapter internet was off at my house for awhile so,,,,,sorry

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah thats the end of the prologue i will try to post the first chap later


End file.
